A Little Heart to Heart
by ROONILWAZLIB101
Summary: Ron and Hugo have a little heart to heart about something. in truth he just wants to spend time with Rose naaawww. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!it's my first story with Hugo and Rose plz be nice


**This was written while listening to Never Think – Robert Pattinson. It has nothing to with the fic it's just a really great song haha. Robert Pattinson is hot as:D**

Ronald Weasley was enjoying the peace and quiet of his home on the evening after Christmas Day. After an eventful Christmas dinner at his parents place, which consisted of the best Weasley's Wizard Wheezes fireworks ever put on show. George had really out done himself this year, but that was until towards the end when a stray firework hit Charlie in the arse and set him on fire. But by the end of the evening everyone was drinking, laughing and having a good time.

Yes, it was really was memorable. His wife, Hermione Weasley, was inside sitting by the fire her nose buried in a new book Harry had given her as a present. Ron was sitting in the kitchen sipping his eggnog and reading the _Evening Prophet _when he heard shouting from upstairs and a loud thump following the shouts.

Ron's head snapped up and instinctively grabbed his wand that was inside his jeans pocket. He ran into the living room and looked at Hermione, who was looking towards the ceiling where the noise emanated from. She gave him a questioning look and they both headed upstairs to where they thought the noise came from. When they approached the door more shouts came through, Ron lifted his hand to the door knob and opened the door.

He surveyed the scene; he was now standing in his eleven year old daughter's room, Rose. Rose and his son Hugo were standing a foot apart and were looking at each other seethingly. There was a stack of books in between them that looked as though it had recently fallen. Ron noticed they were Rose's school text books.

Hugo, nine, was half a head smaller than Rose, due to their age difference. But Ron knew that was going to change as Hugo got older he might even tower over Ron one day.

Rose was looking down at her little brother heatedly, her hands on her hips and her red, curly hair coming loose from her bun. When she did this he couldn't help but smile at how much she looked like Hermione, Ginny and his mum all in one. But he quickly chased away those thoughts as he imagined what would happen if all three of them were having a row with him _at the same time_! The thought made him shiver and to be quite honest, a little frightened.

He was brought back down to earth as Hermione demanded, "What's with all the noise up here?"

Rose and Hugo slowly turned to see to their mother standing in the door way, they both turned face to Ron and Hermione and began to shout at once.

"Hugo just won't leave me alone!" Rose screamed and pointed an accusing finger at Hugo.

"Rose promised that she'd play with me!" Hugo shouted but only to be drowned out by Rose screaming in frustration.

They continued like this until Ron couldn't take it anymore. He held up his hands and shouted, "ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH, both of you just need to be quiet!"

The room was filled with silence as his children, and Hermione, spun around to face him. Their faces looked a little shocked by his sudden outburst but were quiet nonetheless.

Satisfied that he'd gotten everyone's attention, looked at both of his children. Hugo was pouting at looking at the floor; he looked like Ron himself when he was younger when he was angry at his family for some reason. Rose had her arms folded across her chest and staring moodily at Ron. He looked over at Hermione, her face telling him to keep doing what was doing since it was working. Ron looked away from his wife, and stared at Rose and Hugo once more. Ron let out a deep breath and continued, except this time not so loud.

"So, are you going to tell me and your mum what in the name of Merlin is going on?" Ron questioned as he looked sternly at his two kids.

They both opened their mouths at the same time.

"Hugo! You go first please," Ron interrupted before either one of them could get a word out.

Rose glared at her little brother, but didn't say anything. Hugo lifted his gaze from the floor at looked at both his parents before speaking.

"I came into Rose's room because I was bored and I remembered that yesterday she said she would play chess with me. She promised she would," Hugo said looking up into Ron's eyes and their eyes connected. Hugo's eyes were the exact same colour as his own, the same striking blue as his father.

Ron nodded and looked at Rose expectantly, "Thank you Hugo, you can tell me your side of the story now, Rose,"

Rose, who had lost all of her anger but looked rather annoyed unfolded her arms and began to talk.

"I was doing my Transfiguration essay and my other homework, because I got _loads _to do during the holidays. The essay in fact, has to be finished by the time I get back to school," Ron smiled in amusement at how much she had inherited Hermione's love for knowledge and school. He chanced a quick side glance at Hermione and he noticed a small smirk on her face too.

"I was on my bed when _Hugo_, came in with that stupid trick wand and he made me spill ink all over my potions homework," Rose had tears in her eyes as she said this but before Ron could go over to his daughter to comfort he heard Hugo mutter softly, "I said I was really sorry,"

Hermione then came over and examined Rose's parchment which had the ink spilled over it. She said a spell under her breath and the ink disappeared, and it looked as though nothing had been it at all.

Rose took the paper and examined it as well, and then her face was lit by a beautiful smile as she hugged Hermione and squealed in delight.

"Thanks mum! I thought it was ruined forever, I've been working on it for the last two hours," Rose said after she'd let go of her mother.

"It's no problem, Rose. But why didn't you just come to me or your father?" Hermione asked as Rose set the parchment on her bed away from Hugo and the pot of ink.

Ron, who had still been at the door came over and sat on Rose's desk chair, examining her school work, and was thoroughly pleased that Rose had been getting near perfect scores for every subject. He couldn't be happier as well that Rose had made it into Gryffindor.

Then he noticed Hugo, still standing where he was when Ron and Hermione first came into the room looking extremely guilty.

"Hey mate, come over here for a sec," Ron said and gestured for Hugo to sit on his lap. He came over grudgingly and sat down heavily on Ron's knees.

Hermione looked over and nodded and smiled in their direction. She asked Rose if she wanted to help her get some pudding for everyone, Rose agreed and they both stood up to leave. But before Hermione left she kissed Hugo on the cheek and ruffled his auburn hair. Then she smiled lovingly at Ron, blew him a kiss and left Ron and Hugo in Rose's room.

Hugo and Ron sat in silence for a few minutes, until Ron decided to speak.

"Are you gonna tell me the real reason why you were pestering Rose?" Ron asked his son. Hugo merely shook his head and continued to stare at the pile of books still lying on the ground.

"C'mon mate, you can tell your old man anything. You see there's this thing called the F.S.C.S and it forbids be to tell anyone about our conversations, since you are my son and I am your father," Ron said matter-of-factly.

Hugo, who suddenly stopped staring at the books turned his head and looked at his father questioningly.

"What does F.S.C.S mean?" Hugo asked interestedly. He may have looked like Ron, but his interest in all things knowledgeable he craved more than his sister. Sometimes it frightened Ron as to how much information Hugo knew about and could store in his young mind.

"It stands for "Father. Son. Confidentiality. Scheme", it was introduced in 1949 by Robert Ficillius, the Minister for Magic at the time, and the law states that if a father and his son have a conversation, and they want it to remain a secret they merely make a pact. It's kind of how doctors do it, like Doctor Patient Confidentiality kind of thing," Ron explained feeling slightly guilty for lying to his son, but he knew he was stubborn so this was the only was to get information. His only worry was if he told Hermione, she'd accuse him of lying and telling him false information.

"Sounds stupid dad," Hugo laughed, "Dad you know you don't have to lie about it,"

Ron's eyebrows shot up, how did he know he was lying? Well, he shouldn't be surprised he was his mother's son after all. He's probably gone through all Hermione's ministry scrolls looking at all the different laws and what not.

"Well then, why don't you tell me why you barged into your sister's room when you knew full well she had plenty of work to do?" Ron asked.

Hugo then cast his eyes down to his hands and said in a small voice, "I was just curious that's all, I haven't seen Rose for a while and I thought she might like to do something with me before she goes back. You and mum are always talking about her; I just wanted to see what was so great about Hogwarts, I tried to get her attention but nothing worked. Then I remembered the trick wand and it accidently spilled ink all over her stuff, I said I was sorry a bazillion times,"

Ron nodded his head in understanding; he had that same feeling when he was a boy. All his brothers would be at Hogwarts while he was stuck with Ginny and when they came home, he would ask questions about Hogwarts but all he got were shouts such as "Go away I'm trying to sleep!" or "Keep pestering me and you can be sure you never even see Hogwarts!". That last one used to come from Charlie, he'd always get scolded by his mother but it still scared Ron silly.

"I know what you mean mate, but you can always come and play chess with me," Ron said to Hugo who was looking sceptical, "What? You don't want to play with your old man anymore? I'm hurt," Ron said putting his hand across his heart and pretended to look hurt.

Hugo let out a laugh and punched his father in the shoulder playfully, to which Ron responded by ruffling Hugo's hair.

"How about we go down and have some pudding now?" Ron suggested.

Hugo nodded his head eagerly; Ron chuckled at his son because like him he had the same appetite. He picked up Hugo and slung him over his shoulder, Hugo began to protest and laugh at the same time. Ron just chuckled headed for the living room where he knew his daughter and his wife would surely be.

FIN!!

**A/N: **This just popped into my head, and I decided to write about. I think it's kinda cute, Ron and Hugo having a little heart to heart. Please tell me if it's good or not, it takes a while to actually get to the heart to heart but I get there in the end soo I guess that counts haha!!


End file.
